


you seem happy on the knifes edge, but i just lick the blade

by xXidyllicXx



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: One-Sided Fukawa Toko/Togami Byakuya, but it’s still there so, i don’t think the gore is That graphic, light abuse mention, toko kills byakuya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXidyllicXx/pseuds/xXidyllicXx
Summary: this is just. toko killing byakuya. that’s rlly it. i ain’t even gonna lie this was therapeutic as fuck to right. but ! pls read at ur own risk it can be triggering.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	you seem happy on the knifes edge, but i just lick the blade

Toko slipped into the libary’s archive silently, the same way she had almost everyday since being forced into the killing game Monokuma was orchestrating. Byakuya was already there, planted in the only chair, per usual. Toko carefully balanced the coffee she was carrying as she used her full weight to shut the door, sliding the bolt into place quietly. She glanced at Byakuya for a moment, doubting herself. Once the door was locked, anything could happen and she knew that. Byakuya hadn’t even looked up at her, just continuing to flip through an old case file in front of him.   
Toko carefully set the coffee she had next to him. It was brewed and prepared to perfection. She knew better than to get lazy. More than once a single mistake had caused Byakuya to lash out, at best spitting it all over, and at worst dumping the steaming coffee all over her. Toko ran her hand over the tiny freckled scars on her forearm, an ugly reminder of the latter incident.   
Toko sat on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest and leaning against the one of the shelves. She felt for the garter on her thigh that Syo had made herself, rubbing the uneven stitches before feeling the smooth metal of her scissors through her skirt. Byakuya was still silent and ignoring her. As far as she could tell, he hadn’t noticed that they were both locked in. She could leave now, and act like nothing was wrong, but at the thought of backing out like that, the rage in her chest started bubbling up again. She bit her thumb, trying to contain herself for a moment longer. Her mind replayed every insult Byakuya had slung at her, every lie, every broken promise and her body started to shake.   
“You’re quiet,” Byakuya observed. Toko looked up suddenly, shaken from her thoughts.   
“S-so?” She responded.   
“You’ve never been this quiet. You’re always running that obnoxious mouth of yours.”   
“I’m j-just tired..” Toko said, hugging her knees.   
“From what, pray tell? There’s nothing to do in this building, what could possibly be tiring you?”   
“W-why do you even care?” Toko snapped, staring at Byakuya. Byakuya just looked back to his reading. After a long pause, he finally spoke again.   
“Do you really think you could just kill me without a fight?”   
“W-what?” Toko was genuinely startled by his question, unsure of how to respond.   
“Don’t play dumb, you’re not that smart to pull the wool over my eyes like that.” Byakuya glanced at the locked door before blatantly staring at the hand Toko held over Syo’s scissors. Toko stood up at his accusation.   
“Y-you’re awful..” Toko’s voice had gone quiet, barely containing her anger. Byakuya watched as she stood, and started to do the same, but before he could straighten himself Toko lunged. As though it was natural, she hiked up her skirt and whipped out a pair of Syo’s longer, dagger-like scissors. While Toko seemed frail, over the years Syo had built up strength for the two of them. Toko pushed Byakuya into the shelf, one arm holding back his shoulders, another holding her blade close to his throat. Even without words, Toko could feel Syo egging her on.   
“Y-you’re absolutely evil.. I-I loved you..” Tears started to well in Toko’s eyes as her stare bored into Byakuya, but all the heir did was laugh.   
“Love is a weakness, and you’re foolish to have let it get to you. I’ve said before that I’ll win this ridiculous game, and if I have to kill you for it, I won’t hesitate.” On his last word, he shoved Toko backwards and she stumbled into the table behind her. Books and boxes crashed to the floor, and distantly she knew her arms and back would bruise, but she pushed away the pain, and pushed the rolling chair into Byakuya as he started towards her. The sobs that she had previously been holding back disappeared, once again replaced by unadulterated rage. As Byakuya fell into the chair and started to stand again, his normal cool and casual manor dissipated. Thinking quickly, Toko leaned into the table to shove it towards Byakuya, pinning him to the bookshelf by his waist. He groaned in pain, his glasses sent askew.   
“Everything I’ve d-done was f-for y-you and all you fucking d-did was hurt m-me.” Toko had climbed onto the table and was kneeling infront of Byakuya, who was fumbling to get a grip on the edge to push the table away. Toko watched as his breaths shallowed due to the weight of the table and his eyes dodged around the room quickly. Toko once again lined up her borrowed scissors to Byakuas exposed neck, digging them in just enough to draw blood.   
“They’ll know it was you, they won’t hesitate you kill you either,” Byakuya said, resorting to words in an attempt to save himself.   
“I d-don’t care.” Even through her stutter, her determination was unmistakable.   
“Everyday you bitch about broken promises, and yet here you are, breaking one yourself.   
“I’m n-not Syo.. A-and n-neither of you are going t-to hurt anyone ever a-again.” Toko dragged the scissors down Byakuyas throat, leaving a long cut. Byakuya hissed in pain, trying to pull his head away but only succeeding in knocking it against the shelf. He started to open his mouth to speak again, but Toko interrupted him.   
“J-just shut up already!” Toko yelled. Her knuckles went white as she gripped the scissors tightly. She pressed the scissors into Byakuyas abdomen, slowly but surely ripping through his jacket, then his white shirt and finally into his stomach. Her pace was excruciatingly slow, but Byakuya barely whimpered, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing his pain.   
As the hilt of the blades met Byakuyas skin, Toko felt his warm blood meet her hands, and she looked down. She felt her mind slowly go fuzzy at the sight, staring but not truly registering what she was looking at. She could tell Syo was itching to take control already.   
“How pathetic, you can’t even finish the job without losing control.” Byakuya’s voice was shaky, and his sentence was punctuated with a sharp, sudden cough. Toko looked up at him again and did her best to force Syo back.   
“I-I’m not g-going to l-let her kill y-you.” Toko pulled the blade out, the handle sticky with already drying blood. Byakuya was still trying to move the table, but his movements were slow and clumsy.   
“She d-doesn’t deserve to k-kill you.” Toko was holding the blades with both hands, raising them above her head before quickly bringing them down into Byakuya’s shoulder. Toko felt a crack as the bone either broke or was dislocated, she couldn’t tell. Byakuya let out a shout at the sudden searing pain radiating from the wound. Toko gave the scissors another solid shove, and Byakuya yelped like a kicked puppy. Toko’s hands left the scissors, not taking them out for fear of Byakuya bleeding out too quickly. Byakuya’s struggling had stopped almost completely and Toko could tell he was starting to pass out. She grabbed his face suddenly, wiping his own blood across his cheek. Byakuya’s eyes startled fully open, staring into Toko.   
“Y-you won’t d-die until I l-let you.” The phrase was reminiscent of all the times Byakuya had used Toko in the past, demanding she stayed by his side in order to fetch him whatever he needed, clean up after him, and finding ways to force Syo out if he ever felt unsafe.   
Byakuya coughed before wincing, blood spraying across Toko’s face and dribbling down his chin.   
“You’re d-disgusting.”   
“At least.. at least I know how to bathe,” Byakuya retorted with a weak grin, his breath ragged. Toko quickly grabbed Byakuya by the throat, slamming his head once again into the bookshelf. His smile was forced to falter as he gasped even harder for breath. Toko’s bony hand curled around him tightly, her fingers pressing into the long open cut she had left earlier. Somewhat curiously, she pressed harder, her nails digging into tight muscles.   
“Y-you d-don’t know anything about m-me, w-what I’ve b-been through.” Toko pulled away, wiping the blood from her hands onto Byakuya’s white shirt.   
“D-Don’t tor-“ Byakuas voice was cut off by a heavy wheeze, “Don’t torture me even more with your sob story.”   
Toko shook, angry tears forming again. She pulled Syo’s scissors from Byakuya’s shoulder and blood flowed from the deep hole left, slowly dripping over his jacket. Byakuyas eyes once again fell out of focus, his head leaning to the side.   
“Y-you’re going to d-die at the hands of an u-ugly, stupid, p-pathetic, w-weak girl a-and everyone will know.” Toko gripped Byakuya’s face tightly again, her long, chipped nails leaving behind bleeding semi-circles. “Th-that’s all you’ll b-be remembered for.”   
Byakuya glared at Toko the best he could, before spitting at her, a thick mixture of spit and blood. Tears finally rolled down Toko’s cheeks, and before she could clear her head, she kissed Byakuya. Unlike in the past, his strength was gone to fight against her. She pulled away from him, the metallic taste of his blood making her gag.   
Byakuya’s eyes were fully closed, his body going limp. Toko could tell he wasn’t quite dead yet. Toko pulled him up by his hair, but his eyes didn’t open.   
“You’re going to r-rot in hell and I-I’ll m-meet you there to k-kill you again.” Toko slid off the table, keeping her eyes on Byakuya as she finally let him die. She didn’t care to fix the room; she had already accepted her own death.   
“Don’t you see how I feel now Tokiiii? We can do so much more together now,” Syo giggled.   
“I-I didn’t do this for you.. You’re n-never killing anyone a-again.”   
“Don’t tell me you’re just going to let them kill us? I’ll kill them all before they touch you!” Syo’s voice sharpened, fear and preemptive anger washing over her.   
“You won’t hurt any of them.” Toko stumbled into their assigned room, exhaustion finally hitting her. She halfheartedly scrubbed her hands in the bathroom, and tossed her dirty shirt off. She collapsed into bed, falling into her last comfortable, dreamless sleep.


End file.
